The Fox
by RegularFoxeh96
Summary: Contains OCness. Mordecai and Rigby meet an awesome new friend, but it might end as soon as it began. There will be some RigbyXOC in the near future. Enjoy! R&R
1. A Friday at the Coffee Shop

"So I hear Dig Champs 3 is coming out next week!"

Mordecai and Rigby were hanging out at the coffee shop that Friday during their break. Work had them unusually fatigued that day, that and Mordecai needed his Margaret-fix. Rigby was raving about the upcoming "Dig Champs 3" for their old school Atari.

"Heh, yeah. How's about we save up to buy it?"

"Yeah-yuh!" Rigby replied jubilantly. A bell rang out in the midst of their talk, the tell-tale sign of another customer.

"So, do you think it'll be better than the second?" Mordecai asked.

"I dunno, dude, but I-…" Rigby broke off when he heard a smooth, feminine voice at the next table.

"One caramel macchiato, please," she ordered. Rigby looked over at her. She was a gorgeous black, white, gold, and brown fox, sitting all alone at the table.

"Dude, check her out!" Rigby said breathlessly. Mordecai peeked over Rigby's shoulder.

"Woah. Dude, you should go over and talk to her," Mordecai suggested.

"What? I'm not sure...," Rigby replied suspiciously.

"Why not? She looks lonely," Mordecai said slyly.

"There has to be a reason why a hot girl like her is all alone. Maybe she's like a black widow, or something," Rigby persisted.

"_Or_ she's new in town. Dude, I think you're just nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Rigby replied defensively. The bell suddenly rang again and a shifty looking man with dark hair stepped in, moving towards the front counter. The fox's blue eyes took on a suspicious gleam and trailed after the man.

"And besides, she's checking that guy out, anyway," Rigby argued obliviously.

"What can I get you, sir?" Margaret asked. The man suddenly pulled out a gun.

"**GIVE ME EVERYTHING IN THE REGISTER!**" he demanded.

"Oh my God!" Margaret screamed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Margaret!" Mordecai cried out. The man pointed the gun at him.

"Shut it, stringbean!"

Rigby's eyes darted over to the fox, who looked perfectly calm, exasperated, even. Her hand suddenly flew to her face in a gesture of annoyance.

"Ugh, get a _job_, deadbeat!" she said. Mordecai and Rigby's jaws dropped. The man pointed his gun at her in retaliation.

"What'd you say?" he roared. Her ears flicked back, eyebrows raised, as her attention shifted to the gun, then back to him. "Did I stutter?" she replied coolly.

He stormed over in her direction. She stayed calm, a stoic, but slightly annoyed expression played across her face.

"Care to say that to my face?" he said. A casual smile crept across her face as she stood. He was at least 2 feet taller than her.

"Absolutely. First off-"she karate chopped the inside of his arm while slapping the back of his hand, sending the gun flying over to the next table. Mordecai and Rigby's jaws dropped again."-get that gun out of my face. Secondly, get a _job_."

"You're making a fool out of me!"

"Nah, nah, nah. You're making a fool out of _yourself_. You're the one robbing a _small town coffee shop._ Are you really _that_ desperate for a couple of bucks? Seriously?"

The man was fuming but there was nothing he could say.

"Give me a call when you rob something important," she said as the cops came in. "Or at least when you get out of jail."

Mordecai and Rigby were speechless.

"Dude, that was the single coolest thing I've ever seen." Mordecai said in awestruck wonder.

Rigby walked over to meet her, with Mordecai following close behind. Any suspicions Rigby had before were completely gone now.

"That was awesome!" Rigby exclaimed. The defiant look in her eyes softened when she met his admiring gaze.

"Eh, no biggie. I didn't know how much longer I could keep that up, honestly. That guy looked like he was about to start wailing on me." She grinned sweetly.

"That guy could have shot you! I seriously can't believe you did that." Mordecai said.

"Pfft, he wouldn't have shot me. Did you see how hard his hand was shaking? Plus, he was robbing a coffee shop. He was too big of a chickenshit to be a real threat."

"I guess. Oh my God, Margaret!" Mordecai ran to her aid. She was a nervous wreck.

"I never caught your name," Rigby said.

"Kaira, yours?"

"Rigby. And he's Mordecai." Kaira smiled. Rigby looked as if he was meeting a childhood hero. Not many people could reduce him to that.


	2. After the Incident

Kaira's POV

It was decided that the coffee shop would be closed early, not surprising, despite the fact that the robber didn't manage to bag one penny. I still didn't know who called the cops, probably that mole chick that just walked out, I didn't see her at all. She must've been in the kitchen during all that. I wasn't paying much attention, really. I was focused on destroying that douchebag's ego, without saying something overly stupid and getting myself killed in the process, if that gun was even loaded. Hell, the whole thing I did was stupid! At least it was worth it though: I'd shut down a wannabe thug and made some friends. I didn't expect to accomplish that a few days after moving into a new town.

Mordecai was walking out with that waitress girl, who was still puffy-eyed. Oh, what it must be like to recognize danger when you see it, that's a quality I never had. I'm seriously shocked that I haven't died yet.

Mordecai came back to meet me after he said goodbye. "Sorry 'bout that,"

"This is Kaira. I introduced us already," Rigby said. He turned back to me. "You know, maybe we should all hang out sometime."

"Sure." I must admit, I wasn't really that sure about it. I can't talk to new people very well. The fear that I might screw shit up tends to hold be back a bit. I have a knack for embarrassing myself. I've gotten a bit more confident over the years, but that timid side of me surfaces every now and again.

"Yeah, we're watching a scary movie tomorrow night, you wanna come?" Mordecai asked.

"Hellz, yeah! I love scary movies!" There's seriously nothing I love more than having the shit scared out of me. I've always been weird like that. "Where'll it be?" I asked.

"At the park house. Is ten alright for you?"

"Perfect. See ya there!" That sounded like fun, even if I had just met them. I'd only lived in my apartment for a few days, but I really needed to get out of the house. Things are definitely going better than expected.

"Well, later," I said as I got in my bug.

_I still can't believe I didn't die…_

* * *

><p>Rigby took the time to tell everyone about the events that took place at the coffee shop. To him, it was too big to just forget about it. Skips had been a little impressed, so had High 5, Pops was impressed by anything, Benson wasn't told about it, the only one left was Muscle man.<p>

_He won't believe me. Just watch. _He thought to himself. "Hey, Muscle Man!"

"What do you want, loser?" came the snarky reply.

"So, you'll never guess what happened at the coffee shop today! There was this girl, and a robber came in and pointed a gun at Margaret, and this girl told this guy to get a job. So he came over to her and pointed the gun at her face, and she didn't even flinch! Then he told her to say that to his face, and she disarmed him, and told him to get a job, again, and he's all 'You're making a fool out of me' and she told him that he was making a fool out of himself for robbing a coffee shop in the first place, and then the cops came in and took him away!" Rigby explained, nearly out of breath. Muscleman had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I don't believe you," he stated plainly.

"Yeah? Well you can ask her 'cuz she's comin' over tomorrow night!"

"Okay, but only 'cuz I know you're lying!"

"Hmm hmm, we'll see who's lying."

"You know who else is lying?... MY MOM!"

Rigby's face took on a bored expression as Muscle Man left the room. Mordecai walked in soon after.

"Wanna play some Strong Johns?"

"Yeah, dude."

* * *

><p><strong>So, hopefully this is better than the first chapter (Which sucked, in case no one saw it)<strong> **There will be more chapters in the near future, so yep. Hope you enjoyed! A review or two would be helpful, btw. :)**


	3. Movie Night

Kaira's POV

_Saturday. Thank freakin' God!_ I thought as I backed out of the driveway. Time seems to slow down when you're looking forward to something, it seems, which is ok; waiting for something is half the fun of experiencing it, unless you're REALLY looking forward to it. Boredom had me about killed off for a little over 24 hours. I'm usually pretty social, but graduating from college- especially one far away from where you are now- about killed my social life. I suddenly started thinking about where I was gonna do with my life. I seemed better suited to being an equine veterinarian; I love horses. However, the thought of diving right into a fulltime job didn't exactly appeal to me at the moment.

_I'll figure it out later._ I decided. I tapped my steering wheel to the beat of Snow by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

The park was surprisingly not far from my apartment, only about 4 blocks. The place was gorgeous, too._ It's so well kept._ _I should come here more often._ I saw a large house at the end of the road; I figured that was the place. I pulled up in front. Knocking on the door, I noticed that it had started to rain. Mordecai opened the door.

"Come on in," he said. A fat, green man was just leaving, by the looks of it. Rigby looked quickly at me, then stopped the fat guy.

"Muscle Man, this is Kaira," Rigby introduced. _Muscle man? The guy's a tub of lard! _I thought to myself. I about slapped myself when I realized how shallow I was being. However, the guy had a bitter, self absorbed look on his face, and a voice to match. The guy gave me bad vibes.

"I heard that the coffee shop got robbed. Is that true?" he asked

"Not really-" Muscle Man shot a smug look at Rigby "-It can't really be considered a robbery if the guy completely failed at it." I finished, purposely trying to rain on his parade.

"I also heard he pointed a gun at your face," he continued, apparently convinced that me or Rigby was lying.

"Yep," I replied proudly.

"Didja flinch?"

"I tried not to, but it's a freaking _gun_; it's gonna be intimidating no matter who's holding it."

"Well _did_ you flinch?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't think so." _Why the hell did he care so much?_

"Did you disarm him?"

"Yes." _Is this supposed to be some sort of interview?_

"Hm hm. Toldja I wasn't lying," Rigby butted in.

"Whatever, dude! I knew you weren't lying!" Muscle Man argued defensively. I smirked; he was persistent to the point of getting on my nerves.

"Sure you did."

Muscle man left the room, fuming. I could've laughed, to be honest.

"Hm, that was weird. So what're we watching?" I asked.

"Insidious," Rigby replied.

"Awesome. I heard it was supposed to be horrifying."

"Only one way to find out!" Mordecai said, popping the disk in.

"Hang on sec, guys." I said. "Do we have any snacks?"

"Oh yeah, they're in the kitchen. Just help yourself," Mordecai said.

"Thanks." I stepped into the kitchen, searching through cabinets until I found some corn nuts. The rain was really starting to come down now. _I wonder if I'll be able to get home._ I thought. I heard thunder rumble in the distance as I left.

"Alright, let's watch." I said as I sat down. "Corn nut?" I offered. Mordecai uttered a "no thanks" while Rigby grabbed a handful. I popped a few in my mouth, then propped a pillow against my chest, prepared for anything to jump out. I looked over at Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai looked pretty relaxed. Rigby, on the other hand, looked a little apprehensive. I was excited, waiting for anything to scare the hell out of me.

* * *

><p>Uncertainty kicked in pretty quickly, Rigby gradually became more nervous as the time passed, while Mordecai looked relaxed pretty much the whole way through. I grew impatient for awhile. Nothing was really doing it for me. Pretty soon, however, something jumped out of what seemed like the fourth dimension or something, and scared the shit out of Rigby. He screamed so loud that I swear my heart stopped for a moment. I yelped really loudly, causing Rigby to scream again. I began laughing uncontrollably.<p>

"You scared me more than the movie did!" I said between breaths.

"_You _scared _me_!" Rigby replied with a distressed look on his face.

"My heart seriously hurts! I'm not freaking kidding!"

"You okay?" Mordecai asked.

"Just fine. It's about time something scared me! Scariest movie since the exorcist, my ass."

* * *

><p>Rigby started trembling violently at one point during the movie, whimpering softly. The poor guy looked terrified; it was hard not to feel bad for him. I wrapped my tail around him. He gave me a questioning, but surprised look. I smiled warmly at him. He flushed a little, looking nervous all of a sudden. I turned my attention back to the movie, but I couldn't help but notice that Rigby had stopped shaking.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well that sucked," I ranted after the movie was over.<p>

"I know right? I mean, it had a good storyline, and all, but it sucked as a horror movie," Mordecai replied, sharing my opinion.

"It wasn't _that_ bad guys," Rigby intervened.

"You're just saying that because you were shaking through the whole movie," Mordecai said.

"I wasn't shaking through the _whole_ movie!" Rigby replied with an awkward glance at me.

"Whatever, dude."

"Is that rain I'm hearing?" I asked, hearing the tell-tale pattering outside.

"Yeah; it's really coming down," Mordecai replied.

_I might not be able to get home._ I thought. "Be right back," I told them. I walked up to the door and cracked it open. The rain really was coming down hard, with a flash of lightning or a resounding boom of thunder intertwined. I stepped outside to test the dirt road. The mud was a bit too deep to risk driving home in. _Well, I hope no one minds me spending the night._

"Well guys, trying to get home would be a lost cause. Mind if I crash here?"

"Uh, Benson wouldn't like it, but you have a good reason so I guess he wouldn't mind," Mordecai replied.

"Ah, kay then. Where're the blankets?"

"Upstairs, left closet."

"Mkay." I stepped quietly up the stairs, in the dark. I was a bit scared of the dark. The thing is, I watch something even remotely scary, get scared of the dark, get over it, watch something scary again, and repeat. Constant routine. I shivered a little as I opened the closet and grabbed a blanket. I overheard Mordecai and Rigby talking downstairs.

"Dude, I knew it! I had a feeling you couldn't watch this movie. Ugh, this is just like 'ello governor all over again!" Mordecai said.

"No it's not! I'm not even scared," he replied. As if on cue, a really loud boom of thunder was heard. Rigby yelped, contradicting what he had just said.

"See? I knew we shouldn't have watched that."

Rigby didn't have a comeback at that point, so Mordecai continued. "Look, just sleep it off, ok?"

"Alright," he replied, giving up. I walked back down the stairs. Flopping down on the couch, I said goodnight to them.

"Goodnight," they replied.

_This is actually pretty cool. Maybe this town won't be as bad as I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Subliminal movie review for the win? I hope so. X3 It seriously did suck, though. So anyway, there's chapter 3. Hope y'all like it!<br>**


	4. That Morning

I slept soundly that night, and woke up peacefully, despite being in a different house…on the couch. I was barely conscious when I heard metallic sounding footsteps, gradually getting closer. The harsh suddenness of the voice startled me, waking me up instantaneously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh, what? Oh! You must be Benson! The mud was a little too deep to risk driving home in last night, so, I kindof had to crash here," I explained. Benson was quiet for a moment.

"Well, under normal circumstances, we don't give free housing to strangers, but in this case, I'll make an exception."

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" I replied.

"Mhm," he mumbled as he left the room.

_Not the nicest guy, but it was cool of him not to kick me out._

"He's a real cupcake isn't he?"

I spun around to see Mordecai and Rigby standing right behind me. Rigby was the one who spoke.

"Yeah, it was cool of him to let me stay though," I replied.

"Yeah. Hey, want some breakfast?" Mordecai offered.

"Eh, I really should get going," I replied. _Why do I need to leave exactly? I've got nothing to do. I feel like I shouldn't be here longer than I need to, though._

"Aww, you sure?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I'd better not stay longer than I need to."

"I guess. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, I had fun! I live in apartment 3b on South Stage; you're welcome whenever."

"Sounds cool. See ya later."

"See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, yes, but it'll hold you all over until I get over some writers block. Chapter 5 will be up before you know it. For now, though, hope ya enjoyed!<br>**


	5. What happened on South Stage

Boredom had me trapped for the next few days. My routine consisted of nothing but computer games and TV. In the meantime, I got up the balls to download the demo of amnesia – my favorite horror game that I've never played – only to find out that my computer didn't have some required download or something. That was a "Fuck My Life" moment if I had ever seen one. So, I watched TV instead, until my show ended, that is. As if on cue, someone pounded on the door. It was loud and frantic sounding. I heard voices as I got up to see who it was. It was Mordecai and Rigby.

"You just HAD to knock down those bikes, didn't you?" Mordecai yelled at Rigby.

"I just wanted to see if it would be anything like on TV!" Rigby protested.

"Well it was! Are you happy now!"

"Relax! It's not like were going to die!"

"**You don't know that!**"

_Well obviously they're in some kind of trouble._ I opened the door, scaring the daylights out of both of them. They pushed their way in, slamming the door behind them.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked.

"Rigby _had _to go and knock down a bunch of bikes and piss the bikers off! Now they're trying to kill us!" Mordecai replied.

'I told you I just wanted to see what would happen!"

"Guys, calm down. You're safe anyway." I said. Just then, another pound on the door.

"Oh crap, hide!" Mordecai ushered frantically.

"I got this." I said, boss-like. Mordecai and Rigby hid behind the counter. I opened the door to find a dozen angry bikers glowering over me. _Like a boss, like a boss._ I thought. I did this whenever I was faced with something intimidating such as this.

"Wassup." I said nonchalantly.

"We're looking for a tall blue guy and a short brown guy. We know they're here."

"Aaaaand?"

"They'd better be out here right now and take what's comin' to them!"

"Really? And what's comin' to them, might I ask?"

"Is this some kind of interrogation?"

"Might as well be if you want to do what I think you want to do."

"I've had enough of this! Where are they!" He pushed his way into the doorway.

"Nowhere. Get the fuck out of here." I tried to slam the door, but he blocked it with his hand. This guy was really trying my patience.

"Not until they come out and take their beatings!"

"_Or_, you could get out _NOW,_ and save me the hassle of kicking your asses in!" I growled. A few of them snickered; after all, I was a few feet shorter than all of them. I meant business, though. The guy brushed past me. _Oh hell, no._

I jumped in front of him, grabbing the nearest blunt object I could find. I jabbed it straight into his gut and swung it upwards, catching his chin. He took a few steps back.

"Now,_ GET. OUT._"

"Jesus, fine! No need to get physical! But you tell those two jerks that we're comin' for them!"

"Sounds good. Now go away."

They glared at me as they turned and left. I slammed the door shut behind them. Mordecai and Rigby slithered out of their hiding spots.

"Are they gone?" Rigby asked quietly.

"Jup."

"Alright! Thanks Kaira! We really owe you one!"

"No prob. Bitch messes with me, Bitch get his ass handed to him; am I right?"

"Yeah. Mind if we lay low here for a bit?"

"Not at all."

"You have an xbox?" Rigby asked me, noticing it on top of the entertainment center.

"Mhm."

"I didn't know you were into these uptown games."

"Oh, yeah, I love'em."

"Pfft, we need to show you what REAL games are," Rigby scoffed.

"I dunno, these are pretty awesome… Here, I'll prove it." I popped portal on the tray.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Mordecai and Rigby had to return back to the park. The coast had to be clear by now. Benson would lose it if they'd ditched their jobs, with good reason or not, because chances are, he wouldn't believe them either way. I gave them my number, in case they needed some help with work. I love helping people, and besides, it's not like I had anything better to do anyway. They thanked me again for saving them from being pummeled, and left. More boredom, goody.<p>

_Hm, I wonder what's on._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was quick. Kaira proves her badassiness once again. The next chapter will be a short, but important one. Chances are, I'll have it up shortly. Until then, enjoy!<br>**


	6. The Escape

_The dark haired man shoveled at the wall with his hands. His trial was tomorrow, and his cell was unusually cramped. His only focus was that girl. The one who confronted him at the coffee shop, the one who drained every ounce of pride he had left, the one who had scarred him beyond repair. That girl. Her words echoed mercilessly through his mind, and the sick truth was that she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. All he knew was that she needed to pay, NOW. He so desperately craved revenge that he could hardly contain it anymore. He knew that escaping jail would only make things worse for himself, but he didn't care. His sentence would certainly be a week or two of community service, but he wanted to pretend that his sentence would be greater, if only to seem less pathetic than he was already. He wanted to prove himself; it had become his top priority._

_The wall suddenly gave way, creating a gaping hole that led to an abandoned corridor. The exit was just down the hall. He grabbed the poster lying next to him and stepped silently through the opening, covering the hole behind him. His footsteps echoed in the abandoned hallway. He pushed the creaky door open and stepped out into an unkempt courtyard. The barbed-wire lining the top of the fence was rusting in a few spots, and completely gone in one spot, permitting him to climb over without difficulty. He landed softly in the grass. Gathering his bearings, he headed towards the old trailer park._

* * *

><p><em>He found what he wanted immediately; some money, some booze, and the pistol he'd brought to the coffee shop last Friday. Just the thought of last Friday sent a cold chill through his veins, fueling his hatred. He stepped outside, gazing up at the night sky. He sent an oath up into the air.<em>

"_I'm coming for you."_


	7. Mowing the Lawn

Mordecai and Rigby called the very next day. They had to mow the lawn in ninety plus degree weather, which was fair enough to ask for help. I got ready to leave and something on TV caught my eye. The news was on.

_"A criminal guilty of attempted robbery has escaped from the local jail as of 12:30 last night."_

"Great, just what this town needs," I muttered, turning off the TV.

As I left the house, the thought of the robber from last Friday entered my mind, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was him. I shrugged it off, knowing that he wasn't smart enough to escape jail. And why would he want to anyway? His sentence couldn't be that bad, unless he was the laziest bastard alive. However, it wouldn't surprise me if he was.

_Oh well. He's still too stupid to get out._

* * *

><p>Benson was pretty surprised to see that I was helping with the lawn, let alone for no pay. Not to mention the weather was unbearable. Standing out in the sun for more than a few moments exhausted me. We picked up the old fashioned push mowers.<p>

"Thanks for helping with the lawn, Kaira," Mordecai said.

"No biggie, I needed to get outside." We pushed the mowers up a big hill.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Rigby groaned.

"What I wouldn't do for a riding mower right now," I mused.

"We had one, but Muscle man broke it."

"Psh, friggen Muscle Man…"

We got to the top of the hill, having a pretty good view of the park. I stared condescendingly at the slope. Suddenly, an idea pushed its way into my brain.

"Hey, do we have any ice blocks?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Can we go grab'em? I'll show ya."

"Sure, I'll grab'em," Mordecai offered. He ran off towards the garage.

"Oh! And get some towels!"

"Isn't it a little early to start slacking off?" Rigby inquired.

"It's not slacking. We'll still be mowing the lawn."

Mordecai came back with three ice blocks ad some towels. I grabbed a block and draped a towel over it. "Check this out," I uttered to them. I hopped up onto it, mower in hand. I kicked off, sliding rapidly down the slope. A trail of fresh cut grass was left behind. I whooped as I slowly came to a halt.

"You guys have gotta try this!"

I faintly heard Rigby yell "Race ya down the hill!" and they took off. Mordecai, being able to build more momentum, made it down first, with Rigby in close second.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

* * *

><p>We raced down the hill several times until it was pretty much shaved clean. That whole area was mowed in about 15 minutes. We were just moving to the next hill. As I slid down, I went from crouching to standing, leaning forward the whole time. However, I built up more speed than I thought, causing me to move farther, and running me smack-dab into a tree. I absorbed some of the impact with my arms, but it still hurt like a bitch. I was laughing too hard to feel much, though.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Mordecai asked.

"Not unless you caught that on camera!" I laughed.

"You should've seen how fast you were going!" Rigby beamed.

"I'm just lucky I didn't kill anyone!" I mused.

"Oh, but you have."

I turned around to see who spoke; the voice was vaguely familiar, but smoother.

"You've killed yourself, just by being here."

There he was, low and behold, the robber from the coffee shop.

_Fuck my life…_

* * *

><p><strong>This can't be good. There'll be quite a bit of violence in the next chapter, which should be up soon. Until then, enjoy! Oh and one more thing, the mowers are the ones from Temp Check in the beginning of the episode.<br>**


	8. Her Last Stand

"Oh hey! Long time, no see! So how've you been?" I inquired sweetly, trying to keep the apprehension out of my voice.

"Pretty good, now that I'm out. And even better now that I'm about to get my revenge," he punctuated his statement by pulling out his pistol. I thought I heard Mordecai and Rigby gasp. I glanced at the gun, then glanced back at him. He had a fierce look of determination on his face. He pointed it at me, my fur bristled, my heart started to beat quickly. Then he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit me under my right collarbone. I heard Mordecai and Rigby scream my name. I doubled over, my ears ringing. The pain was excruciating.

"Looks like I'm not such an insignificant bastard after all." He shot me again.

"Now do you see how easily I could've ended you?"…And again.

"You should've thought twice before you tried those mind games on me."…And again.

"You are _nothing._" He raised the gun, prepared to shoot me once more.

_This is it. I'm not getting out of this one. I can't believe it had to end like this._ He had a triumphant look on his face. I knew exactly what he expected. He wanted me to cower, to break down and apologize and plead for my life. It enraged me. Whether I did or not, I would still die. My pain fueled my determination. As badly as he wanted revenge, I wanted to break him. I wanted to show him that he wouldn't get what he wanted of me. I wanted, no, _needed,_ to scar him. I needed to destroy him, to haunt him.

I stood up straight, glaring at him with every ounce of hatred I had kept inside. My hand, still dripping with blood, left my chest. A puzzled look replaced his triumphant one.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it." I croaked.

"Kaira?" Rigby said, his voice full of alarm.

"Do it." I repeated, louder. The man looked taken aback by this. I grew angrier; I was challenging him to kill me, to see if he had the guts. He was hesitant. How dare he come to me like this! Thinking he was such hot shit, pretending like he would get his revenge! He was wasting my time, which I didn't have a lot of. My lips curled in a snarl. He looked a little scared now. His fear is what I wanted, but it still infuriated me. Sheer rage made me start to quiver. The lack of blood made me lose my judgment. I started growling like a caged animal, I must've looked possessed. He raised his pistol with a trembling hand. My rage was spilling over, reaching the breaking point. I snapped suddenly, releasing my anger into one blood curling scream.

**"DO IT!"**

A resounding click was all that was heard. I watched him turn to his gun, checking for ammo. He looked at me with a panicked expression; he didn't have any. I was completely and utterly shocked. I stood frozen in place for a few moments, then I lunged at him, charging with as much speed as I could muster. Mordecai and Rigby attacked him, full force, from both sides. The man made a feeble attempt to fight back. He threw a punch at me when I was a couple steps from him, and I barely dodged it. Instead of attacking him from the front, I attacked from behind, throwing my arm around his neck, and locking my wrist in place with my other elbow, putting him in a tight choke-hold.

He scrabbled to loosen my grip and fight back with Mordecai and Rigby at the same time. I also struggled to keep an iron grip around his neck, as I was weakening by the second; fortunately, so was he. He staggered, weakened by lack of oxygen and the endless flurry of kicks and punches. Finally, He went blue in the face, broken and bruised, and collapsed. I slowly rose to my feet. The world seemed to be spinning.

"Rigby, you stay here. I'm gonna go call an ambulance." Mordecai said, running back to the house at full speed.

* * *

><p>Mordecai sprinted back to the house, knowing that Kaira didn't have much time left. She had lost a lot of blood in only a few moments. On the way, he ran into Benson, who was just leaving the house.<p>

"Mordecai! What are you doing? The park's not mowed yet! Where's Rigby?"

"There's no time, I have to use the phone!" Mordecai gasped.

"No! Get back to work or you're fired!"

Mordecai, ignoring the threat, brushed past him, making a sharp hairpin turn into the kitchen where the phone was. To his dismay, Muscle man was already using it. Mordecai didn't have anytime to waste, however, and snatched the phone.

"Muscle Man has to go, bye," he panted, ending the call.

"Hey! I was talking to my bro!" Muscle Man shouted.

"NOT NOW! It's an emergency!" Mordecai snapped, losing his patience. As Mordecai quickly dialed 911, an enraged Benson charged into the room, red in the face.

"Mordecai! What do you think you're doing!"

But his question went unanswered as the operator picked up on the other line.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Come over here quick! Someone's been shot!" Benson and Muscle Man each took on surprised expressions.

_"What's your location?"_

"We're over at the park. Please, she's losing a lot of blood!"

_"Okay, try to stop the bleeding. We'll be over as soon as we can."_

As Mordecai hung up, Benson stepped forward.

"What happened!"

"Here, just follow me!" Mordecai said, dashing out the door with Benson and Muscle Man close behind.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Please! Hang in there! Mordecai's calling an ambulance! You'll be fine!"

I couldn't stand anymore. I got dizzy and fell moments after Mordecai left. Rigby was crouched over me, holding my hand. I could feel my breathing becoming shallower, my breaths started to spread out a little bit. I looked up at him. I could see that he was terrified, his voice shook and his palm was sweaty and shaking.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "This is my fault. We didn't really need your help, I just wanted to hang out with you. I really like you, Kaira; you're the coolest girl I've ever met." He was on the verge of tears as he said this.

I couldn't believe he was taking it this hard; we'd only known each other for about a week. I could tell he kind of liked me, just by the way he looked up to me, and the way he acted around me. I noticed it at the coffee shop, when he carelessly invited me to hang out with him and Mordecai after just meeting me. I noticed it during the movie, when he stopped shaking when I put my tail around him. I noticed it when they came to me for help when he pissed off those bikers. And now this. I always shrugged off the idea, being modest, but now there was no doubt. And the thing is, I kind of liked him back.

"You're pretty cool yourself," I murmured, trying to reassure him with a smile. My eyelids fluttered; even talking took away my strength. I sunk deeper into the grass, drinking in its comfort. Rigby noticed this.

"Kaira? Please, stay with me! Don't go! You'll be fine! I promise we'll fix it!" he pleaded. He gripped my hand tighter, leaning forward. I suddenly started feeling very peaceful. I enjoyed it, but I knew what it meant. I struggled against it with every ounce of strength I had left. It was difficult, probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. I knew I couldn't fight much longer, but I'd be damned if I didn't try.

"Don't worry. I'm…not leaving…yet…" I whispered, finally letting the blackness consume me.

* * *

><p>"No, NO! Don't go yet! Please don't go! We'll fix it! We'll fix it!" Rigby choked. He curled himself around her, keeping his hand on her wrist the entire time, checking her pulse, making sure she still had one. Mordecai, Benson, and Muscle Man appeared from behind the trees.<p>

"Oh no, are we too late!" Mordecai questioned.

"Not yet, she still has a pulse." Rigby replied, trying not to let his voice quiver.

Benson's eyes went wide when he saw the amount of blood on the ground. Muscle Man promptly fainted on the spot. Mordecai crouched down beside her, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, what happened?" Benson asked, finally taking his eyes off the scene.

Mordecai looked expectantly at Rigby, but could tell that he wasn't fit to speak at the moment, so he continued.

"Okay, so you don't know this, but last Friday at the coffee shop, a guy held the place up, and she stood up to him, and degraded him in front of everyone. He could've left if she hadn't, but the cops showed up, and took him to jail. Well, he got out, and wanted revenge. She was here, and he found her, and shot her four times. She went crazy, and told him to finish her off, but he got scared and couldn't, but when he got up the guts to do it again, he was out of ammo, so we beat him up and knocked him out" – Mordecai gestured at the robber, still out cold- "And I went to get an ambulance."

Benson went quiet for a moment. "And he shot her _how_ long ago?"

"About twenty minutes ago." Mordecai guessed. Benson's eyes suddenly got big.

"She's not gonna make it." He said in a surprised but sincere tone. Rigby's head suddenly jerked up.

"Yes she will! She still has a pulse! The doctors will save her!" Sirens suddenly came into earshot, and ambulances appeared over the horizon. Skips and Pops came over, distracted from their duties (or Skips'), to find out what the commotion was, only to stop dead in their tracks at the scene before them. Benson simply said "I'll explain later," and got back to helping the paramedics. Said paramedics emerged from the ambulance with a gurney. Rigby couldn't help but cringe at the body bags stored neatly away in the corner. They loaded her up, Mordecai, Rigby and Benson hopped in the back, and they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Things aren't looking good<strong>... **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this depressing-ass story and I ALSO hope you R&R!**


	9. In the Void

_What the? Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

_Don't be afraid._

_Huh? Who's there?_

_That's not important right now. You have a decision to make._

_Oh, fun. Wait, what's with the light?_

_You have two choices. You can go into the light, and leave everything behind, or you can go back to earth and continue living your life._

_So, I'm dead?_

_That's up to you to decide._

_Wow. Well, I…really don't know. I want to go back, but I feel so safe here._

_Take your time._

_Well, I still have so much to live for, so I choose…_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a bitch aren't I. Well, it's not much of a cliffhanger, but still. Sorry for the excruciating shortness, but I'll make it up by getting to work on the next chapter right away. Until then, enjoy!<em><br>_**


	10. The Aftermath

I knew I was regaining consciousness when I started hearing voices, beeps, footsteps, and wheels of carts being pushed through the halls. I was still shrouded in darkness, but I could see faint lights through my eyelids. The voices were so familiar. Comforting, even. Even what I perceived to be Benson's voice was calmer, instead of the usual abrasiveness in his tone. I could hear Mordecai's voice, solemn, but slowly rising with the beeping noise I kept hearing. Muscle man was there, too, with High Five Ghost. They were bantering incoherently. Skips was there, I thought, though I'd never met him. I could hear someone singing a little tune, I assumed that was Pops. And there was one voice in particular, rising in excitement as I regained consciousness. Of course, the voice was none other than Rigby, but it comforted me, and helped bring me back to my senses. My eyes slowly blinked open. My vision was blurry at first, but I soon became aware of the ceiling above my head, made of large, flat textured squares. I looked to my right, and came face to face with Rigby.

"It's about time you woke up!" he jeered happily. All eyes turned on me.

"Hey, guys! Where's the fire?" I laughed.

"Whoa, dude! We thought you were gonna die or something," Muscle Man bantered disappointedly.

"Heh, yeah. Thanks for the concern, buddy," I muttered sarcastically.

"I can't believe it…" Benson mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, hey. Could one of you call my friend for me? I want to let her know what happened." I asked. I gave Mordecai her number when he offered to do it.

"I'm really sorry about all this. This whole thing was my fault anyway," Rigby muttered sadly.

Benson practically lost it when he said that. "WHAT? I should've known this would have something to do with y-"

"HEY! LAY OFF! Jesus Christ, you're gonna give yourself a stroke!" I snapped. Hasn't the poor guy gone through enough guilt? Benson merely gawked at me like an idiot, which almost made me crack up right on the spot. I looked back at Rigby. I swooped him up on the bed with one arm.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." I reassured. "I made the guy upset. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"The paramedics called another ambulance when they saw him. The guy was pretty banged up." Skips replied.

"Good. He had it coming." I said. Just then, a familiar face appeared from in the doorway.

"Milly? Hey! How's it goin'?" I inquired.

"Just fine, thanks. I wish I could say the same for you, though." She replied.

"Eh, it's alright. I'm alright now anyway." I reassured. "So, these are the guys. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Benson."

'Nice to meet you all," she addressed them with a smile. 'My name's Milly." I noticed her eyes stopped briefly at High Five. Just then, some old dude walked in, looking like he had means to be there. Benson immediately greeted the old man.

"Mr. Maellerd! What are you doing here?" Mr. Maellerd merely brushed past him to get to me.

'So, how're you doin'?" he asked, trying to make the impression that he cared, which clearly he didn't by the tone of his voice.

"Not bad," I replied. "Could be worse."

"Ah, great. So you won't sue?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you were shot at the park," Mordecai answered. After a moment, I felt Rigby shift suddenly.

"Kaira, I have an idea!" He turned to Mr. Maellerd. "Hang on a sec, Maellerd," he addressed quickly. He turned back to me. "So, you don't have a job right?"

"Nope."

"Do you want one?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I guess I could use one."

"Cool! You could pretend like you'll sue unless Maellerd gives you a job at the park!"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want a job at the park. I'll be honest, it kinda sucks sometimes," Mordecai chimed in.

I chuckled. "I just got shot in the chest four times! I'm sure it can't be worse than that!"

"Well, then I guess it's settled," Mordecai said. The three of us turned back to Mr. Maellerd, still waiting for my response.

"I won't sue, _unless_ I can't have a job at the park."

"Sure, whatever, you're hired! You can start whenever!" Mr. Maellerd bantered uncaringly.

"Wait, no resume or anything?" Benson inquired.

"Look at her, Beanhead! Hasn't the little lady gone through enough?" I grinned sweetly to prove a point. "Well, I'm off. You can start tomorrow, Miss," he said as he started to leave. Milly jumped in front to stop him.

"If I can have a moment of your time," she began.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he replied impatiently. Milly raised her eyebrows at the rude remark, but quickly shrugged it off and resumed what she had started to say.

"You know, I could use a job, too."

"Wait, you need one too?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course! Besides, I need to make sure you're okay," she replied without missing a beat.

"Listen, we don't hand out jobs at random. So go away," Mr. Maellerd answered rudely. I jumped in, trying to help her out.

"Hang on a sec, buddy! Surely you could give her one-"

"Don't worry, I can handle this," she stated kindly. "However, could you distract everyone for me?"

Suddenly, a switch seemed to flip in my mind. _Of course! She can hypnotize people! I guess it really has been a long time. Oh wait distraction. Um…oh! I know!_

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A PTERYDACTOL!" I screamed, pointing out the window. Pops got up with a laugh and ran to the window. Fortunately, everyone else looked at him. I craned my head to see Milly do her thing. Her eyes soon started glowing bright blue, Mr. Maellerd's eyes glazed over, staring blankly.

"Now, surely you can make some room for me at the park, can't you?" She inquired smoothly. She snapped her fingers, bringing him back to his senses.

"Sure, Beanhead could use the extra workers. You can start tomorrow. Well, I've gotta go." With that he left. Benson gawked at her, wondering how she convinced him so easily. Fortunately, he didn't know, thanks to my amazing, if not a bit cliché, distraction.

"Well, that settles that," Milly said matter of factly.

"I guess were all coworkers then, huh?"

"Yeah-yuh!" Rigby replied. The doctor then came in. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, looks like you're feeling well!" he mused.

"Yep! So when am I going home?" I asked.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood, fortunately we found a donor. To be honest, we weren't sure you were going to make it," he answered sincerely. I gave a small laugh.

"Woo, I cheated death!" I laughed.

"That, you did!" the doctor chuckled. "But you should be able to go home tonight. You're clearly fit for it. Just sign these." He offered me the papers. I signed without hesitation.

"Well then, I guess you're all set!" he said. "Take care!" He left the room. I was disconnected from my cords, and off we went.

* * *

><p><strong>Took long enough, right?<strong> ** Just one more chapter to go! The next chapter is a short one but it won't be up for a while since I'm going to San Francisco for a few days. Milly belongs to Floatzel123, cuz she asked if her character could be in it. So yep, enjoy!**


	11. Reminiscing

That night, I took the time to reflect on what had happened. I still couldn't believe it. The strange thing was I was going on with my routine as if nothing had happened. The only remnants of today's events were the bandages under my collarbone. They still ached a bit. So much had happened in one day. I got shot four times, nearly died, got a job, saw one of my best friends for the first time in months, and now I had a thing for Rigby; which I often downplay a bit for reasons unbeknownst to even myself. Now, there I was, in bed falling asleep just like any other day. I couldn't shake the feeling that I should at least be doing _something_. I hadn't the foggiest clue what, but I felt like I should be doing something a little out of the routine.

_Whatever, I guess it's a bit late for that._

I laughed a little. Jesus H., less than a week in a new place and already I've nearly died! Was this some kind of joke? Well, I guess I did have it coming. I just _couldn't_ let the wittle baby rob the coffee shop. Nah, I had to rain on his parade, of course! Then he had to have a little tantrum and shoot me four times in the chest! How I ever always get involved with these kinds of people is _completely_ beyond me. I NEVER had this problem when I was younger. In fact, I actually lived a pretty sheltered life to be honest. When I wished for interesting things to happen to me, this isn't exactly what I meant. I probably would've been a helluva lot more careful around that petty thief if I knew what getting shot actually felt like. I might have actually let the wittle guy have his way and walk out with his six whole dollars if that were the case. Then again, if I had done that, I wouldn't have met Mordecai and Rigby, I wouldn't have 'secured my position as alpha' with those bikers, I wouldn't have this lovely bruise on my face from slamming face first into a tree, I wouldn't have four cute little bandaged polka dots on my chest, or beat some sense into that child of a thief, or got a job, and I sure as hell wouldn't be feeling so damn proud of myself right now! So, overall, it was a pretty cool week.

I smiled, happy despite everything that'd happened, and closed my eyes.

_I still can't believe I didn't die…_

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! The final installment of the fox! I'm actually kindof sad that it's over; I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed following it! My next fanfic should be out ASAP. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!<em><br>_**


End file.
